I Need You To Stay
by laceymay43
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story "Markiplier's Sudden Realization". In this story, Markiplier realizes that he is in love with his best friend, but she is leaving to go back to Ohio. He has to say something to get her to stay with him. Rated M for language and sexual content.


The sound of laughter erupted in the restaurant. A group of friends having a fun night was always something Markiplier could look forward to.

"Oh shit, what time is it?!" he asked as the laughter subsided.

"8:37!" replied Matt looking at his phone

"Damn, we gotta go!" said Mark as he grabbed Lacey's arm. Lacey nodded and got up from the table, Mark following behind.

"Thanks for the fun week you guys, I'm pissed I have to leave, never a dull moment." She said as she went around the table, hugging her friends goodbye. Her flight back to Cincinnati was leaving at 11:30 that night, Mark had invited her out for the week to hang out with friends. Mark and Lacey had been friends for years, they had been through so much together, and Mark truly thought of her as one of his best friends.

Running and laughing to their car, they quickly climbed in and headed back to Mark's house. As they sat in the car, a silence fell over them, Lacey would be leaving in just a few hours and for some reason, Mark just couldn't let it go. Friends always come out, visit and then leave, this never bothered him before, why was it bothering him now? He glanced over at her sitting in the passenger seat, sending a text from her phone, he couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She giggled as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Oh, nothing. Ready?" He said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yep! Ugh, I hate flying…" she grumbled. Mark just laughed and started back to his house, his laugh always melted her heart. She hated that she had to leave, she hated that she lived so far away from Mark, he had been one of her best friends for such a long time and saying goodbye was always hard. Mark's hand moved from the steering wheel to the gearshift, all she could think was that she could simply reach out and hold his hand, suddenly her heart skipped a beat and she had to shake her head to get that idea out. She couldn't do that to her best friend, if she lost him as a friend, she'd be devastated. They had always been able to talk about everything, everything but how she really felt.

"You ok?" He asked

"Oh yeah, sorry haha I just don't want to leave. Leaving you always sucks!" Ugh, why did she just say that? Did that really just come out of her mouth? Her face flushed.

"I know, I hate when you leave." he said as a knot started to form in his throat. The closer they got to his house, the tighter the knot became. Why was he feeling like this, it was just Lacey. He took one more glance at her, it was dark but a sudden passing streetlight illuminated her. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down over her chest, he always loved her hair, it was so thick, he had always wanted to run his fingers through it. Suddenly his stomach ached and his heart started racing, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with his best friend.

His mind started racing. How could he tell her? Should he tell her? Of course he should tell her, he has to. He can't let her leave, she just can't go back to Ohio, he had to think of something he could do or say to get her to stay here with him, even if it was for only a few more days.

"Mark?" He suddenly snapped back into reality, apparently Lacey had been talking for a while now.

"Sorry, I was just… What's up?"

"Oh, I was just saying thanks for letting me keep my luggage here and for taking me to the airport. I know we kind of left the restaurant in a rush, I was hoping to hang out with you for a little while longer before I had to leave." The knot was back in his throat.

"Oh, sure. No problem." He said, his mind was elsewhere, all he could think of was how he could get Lacey to stay.

They finally pulled into the driveway and the car became still, something was wrong, Mark had been quiet the entire way home. They both just sat there in the silence for what seemed like hours before Mark finally suggested they go inside. The house was dark and quiet, everyone was probably still at the restaurant or at the movies. Mark noticed Lacey's luggage at the end of the hall as she started walking towards it. His hands started shaking and his heart began racing, she grabbed her bags and had began walking towards the front door when he suddenly ran in front of her, blocking her way out.

"What are you doing? Are you ok?" He stood there starring in silence trying to think of something to say, "Mark? What's wrong"

"You can't leave."

"What? My plane leaves in just a couple hours, I have…"

"Please, you can't… You just can't leave, " both of their hearts were racing and Lacey began shaking, "I want you to stay… I, I need you to stay." Their eyes met as they both stood there in silence.

"Mark, I…"

"Please…" The silence when on for ages, "I'm in love with you…" Lacey's heart sunk, did he really just say that? Her mind went blank, what just happened? Before she could think, she saw his hands. Slowly she reached out and took his hand.

"I love you. It's always been you."

Mark's lips parted, he looked down at Lacey's hand in his, then back up to meet her eyes. He slowly closed the space between them and brought his hands to cup her face. Their lips met and both of their hearts exploded with desire. As they pulled back, their eyes met and Lacey smiled. Mark returned for another kiss with more vigor, causing Lacey to back into the wall. His hands found her thick long hair and her's found his waist, her fingers slightly brushing against his skin sent electric charges throughout his body.

He slowly kissed her jawline and down her neck as he freed one hand from her hair and slowly slid it down her chest, causing her to exhale. Her hands started to rise up against his skin causing his shirt to lift, he pulled back allowing her to remove it and toss it aside on the floor. Their eyes met again and they both smiled. Mark began to crouch when he suddenly scooped her up, causing her to straddle him in the air, she laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Both with huge smiles on their faces, he took her to his room and tossed her playfully onto his bed, then turned and shut the door. As he turned back around, the sight of her laying in his bed smiling at him brought that lump back into his throat. She was beautiful. He slowly walked over and laid down while propped up with his elbow to kiss her, her hands entangled in his hair, the weight of his body pinning her to the bed as his free hand began to explore her body.

He found the bottom of her shirt, he could feel the soft skin above her hip, and couldn't help but creep his hands further up her torso, every touch sending chills throughout her body. He could feel her breathing deepen as his fingers reached the bottom of her breasts, she arched her back allowing him to slowly slip her shirt up and over her head. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, her hands found his hair once again and his immediately slid under her bra to find her soft breast, his fingers teasing her nipple.

He took her bra and threw it on the floor beside them, her hands left his hair and slowly caressed down his chest and torso to the waist of his pants where she began to undo the button. He knelt upright as she pulled them and his underwear down, exposing him, her eyes widened. She looked up at him, both of their hearts pounding. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her lips then down to her neck, collarbone, between her breasts and down her torso stopping at her pants.

With shaky hands, he unbuttoned them and slid them off, again tossing them on the floor. Soft kisses went up her leg, she smiled down at him as his hands found the top of her panties, he glanced up at her and smiled as he slowly slid them down. After a couple more soft kisses to her torso, his lips met hers once again. Her hands cupped his face, his facial hair scratched at the palms of her hands. Mark pulled back to sit up on the bed and reached for her, his hands reached behind her neck, pulling her up to meet him. Both sitting, starring into each others eyes, Lacey's lips parted as she straddled him.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, his insertion caused him to exhale and Lacey to gasp as they both began rocking together.

Mark's lips finding her jaw, and neck, one arm encircled her waist while the other was left to caress her breast. Lacey's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled at his hair. The slow and powerful buildup was starting to become too much to take, he had to lay her down. She fell back onto the bed, her arms stretched out, begging him to return to her. He paused for a brief moment as the moonlight illuminated her, her hair all around her, he couldn't believe that she was his, all his.

Their lips met as he slowly pushed back in, the buildup was beginning to rise in Lacey, she moaned and arched her back, allowing him to push deeper. His hand glided up her arm and their fingers laced, his grip tightened as her other hand dug into his back. Finally, she released with a loud moan, she began to squirm causing Mark to curse with every movement. He finally collapsed against her, he was sweaty and heavy, they both lay there panting.

Mark rolled over as Lacey nestled into his chest. She smiled and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she looked up at him, the light was dim but she could make out his profile.

"Nothing." He said with a smile, he looked down and kissed her forehead. They lay there in silence, listening to the other breathe.

"Well, I've missed my flight…" Lacey said with a giggle. Mark just smiled, he couldn't be more happy.

"I really want this to work. I want you to stay here with me." he said

"I know, I want to stay too. It is only Thursday, we could take the weekend and see how things go..."

"I'd like that." He said looking down at her and planting another small kiss in her hair. They laid in silence again slowly drifting to sleep.

The weekend came and went, their new found relationship caught fire. Mark decided that he wanted to be public with Lacey, he wanted to show her off to the world and that he did. That Sunday afternoon, he posted a photo of the two of them to his Instagram and from then on, their lives together were history. Neither of them had ever been happier.


End file.
